(3)Super Mario 64 vs (6)Final Fantasy Tactics 2015
Results Round Two Tuesday, November 24, 2015 Ulti's Analysis There aren't many games out there that could blow out Final Fantasy Tactics without me getting upset, but Mario 64 is one of those games. I absolutely adore the Mario series, and if Mario 1 is the most influential video game of all time for saving the industry, then Mario 64 is probably the most influential 3D game of all time for pioneering the transition to 3D video games. I will always love Mario 64 and periodically replay it, and I can totally watch it blow out my favorite game ever and just tip my cap in respect. Oh but Final Fantasy Tactics avoided the doubling after Mario 64 was over 70% at the freeze! Yeah! This actually was somewhat relevant, since it hinted at how Mario 64 would eventually lose and caused some minor Twilight Princess > Mario 64 hype. It had a rather predictable path until the final 8 of this contest, though that happens when you're far and away the strongest game in your division I suppose. For the record, Final Fantasy Tactics is better than your favorite game. It has without a doubt the deepest and most replayable gameplay of all time. Only the Fire Emblem series comes even remotely close. Ctes' Analysis This is one of the matches where the only interesting thing you could follow was whether or not the losing game would avoid the doubling or not. And it's really stretching it to call that interesting, but that's another reason why this format is great. Despite none of the matches today being interesting, at least there are more things to discuss. Well actually, there was something interesting about this match, if you consider rally spillover that. It's not a good thing in general, but it's worth looking at occasionally. Today, it favored Super Mario 64 somewhat significantly. We're not talking that much, but it started out above 70% for a short while before going down for practically the rest of the match. Once again proving that tumblr does care about Mario contrary to what people believed after round 1. At least, it's preferred above Final Fantasy games. I suppose you could take this match to judge next round's match if there was any doubt about it. I don't think there ever was, but for some people taking a big Mario game to beat a big Zelda game feels wrong. Well, these are from different generations, where one generation is generally a lot stronger than the other. Twilight Princess stood no chance in that match. It's not like we haven't sen Super Mario Bros. 3 beat The Legend of Zelda several times either, and they're even on the same console. It's probably the only console where the strongest Mario is stronger than the strongest Zelda. Anyway, not even two additional Mario games could keep SMB3 from winning between the two. A Mario > Zelda result is not weird in the slightest. Mario 64 was beating Final Fantasy Tactics worse than Zelda was beating Persona 4 today and a match between those two wouldn't even be close. Furthermore, while Persona 4 might have some popularity on tumblr, Zelda was not taking advantage of rally spillover, which it would need to do for the next match to be even the slightest bit interesting. Super Mario 64 looked to get to the top 8 without any trouble, above what the other Mario games seemed to be able to. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches